The present invention relates to joint apparatus for a speedometer shaft, specially concerning a joint apparatus providing easy and convenient fitting or repairing of the shaft of a speedometer.
Generally, the speedometer shaft is rotated by a cable wire and has a magnet at the top of the shaft. The magnet generates a magnetic flux and is thus inductively coupled with an aluminum cup to provide the electro-force needed to drive the indicator of the speedometer. The speedometer is connected to the speedomoter cable wire by a connection housing underneath the vehicle. The said shaft usually has two bearings to support its rotating and to avoid slipping. Conventionally, one of the two shaft bearings is entirely sealed which will cause problems. For example, the manufacturer needs to use heavy machines to rivet it and the process is complex and costly. Furthermore, it is very difficult to remove the bearing for repairing it. When the speedometer is out of order, the only way to remove the bearing is to destroy it, which will damage other parts.